Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable spoiler apparatus for a vehicle which is drawn out and stowed in a vehicle in accordance with a vehicle speed.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a grip of a rear tire becomes weak when a vehicle drives at a high speed or rotates and thus it is disadvantageous to increase a driving speed and deteriorates a driving stability.
In order to solve the above drawbacks an air spoiler is arranged on a rear of a vehicle to vary flow of air passing through the vehicle such that pressure for pressing down the vehicle is produced according to air flow around the air spoiler thereby to improve the grip of a rear tire.
In general, the air spoiler is arranged on a rear of a vehicle thereby to define freedom degree of designing the vehicle, and further it is difficult to vary the design of the air spoiler once it is installed. Additionally, when the air spoiler is arranged on an elegant vehicle, the design thereof is deteriorated by the arrangement of the air spoiler.
Recently, a variable spoiler is applied so as to solve the above drawbacks such that the spoiler is drawn out of a rear trunk of a vehicle when it is necessary and the spoiler is stowed therein when it is unnecessary.
However, in a case of only a configuration where a spoiler is drawn out of a rear trunk or stowed therein, there occurs a limitation to ensure effectively a driving performance of a vehicle according to a driving speed of a vehicle since it is classified only as a drawing out state and a stowing state.
Further, a separate support means is applied to a spoiler so as to support loads on the spoiler due to air while a vehicle drives in a drawing out state, however, the support means does not support the spoiler that is set at various angles and heights but supports only the spoiler that is drawn out fully.
Accordingly, it needs a spoiler of which a drawing out angle and height are fixed at various locations according to a vehicle speed and at the same time which supports air load at the corresponding locations.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.